bramikulicfandomcom-20200214-history
September 2010 France Match
Match Setting This was the first home match for Bosnia and Herzegovina in the UEFA Euro Championship Qualifiers. This was part of the matchweek 2 of Group D. It was played in Asim Ferhatovic stadium, in front of 35.500 fans. Squad The squad was announced on August 28th and consisted of 24 players, most of which play abroad with the exception of Edin Visca, who plays in Zeljeznicar, playing in the Adriatic Superleague. It consisted on 3 GK, 6 Defensemen, 10 Midfielders and 5 Strikers. Hoffenheim and Lech, both with 2 players, were the most represented teams. While the German Bundesliga was the most represented league with 4 players. Two players (Jasmin Sudic and Sanel Kapidzic) were set to debut and have their first international cap. The squad list is after the break: 24-man Squad Missing Players Zvjezdan Misimovic was currently injured, with a grade three torn hamstring strain, which will at least have him sidelined for 3 months. Mensur Mujdza was currently injured, with a slipped disc, which will at least have him sidelined for 3 weeks. Vedad Ibisevic was currently injured with a second degree abdominal strain, which will, at least, have him sidelined for 7 weeks. Tactics Branislav Mikulic faced his first selection dilemma. He had to cope with the absence of Vedad Ibisevic, which he replaced with Ermin Zec in the match against the weaker side Luxembourg. This time, Mikulic faced a very tough team in France, so he preferred to have a bit more of presence in the middle of the field, which determined that Senijad Ibricic would replace Ibisevic, forcing Sejad Salihovic to go back a few steps and create the flow of game from the middle of the pitch. The final 3-6-1 formation is after the break Result and Analysis The game was won by France with a 2-1 scoreline. Analysis It was going to be a tough match, everyone knew that. France dominated the flow of the game from the kickoff, setting their pace and attacking from the start. In this fashion it became clear that the goal would promptly fall for "Les Bleus", and it did with a 38 minute header by Djibril Cissé. As the first half closed, we saw a bit of improvemet from the Bosnian side, but they were neatly controlled by the goalkeeper Lloris. The second half started with Bosnia and Herzegovina pushing higher up and trying to control the ball. That had its rewards in the 48th minute, when Senijad Ibricic scored with a great outside shot. After the tie, Bosnia held its side to a counter-attack position, but Dzeko was too tired, and not quite as effective as in past matches, either way, Lloris still had a couple of nice saves. Finally, after Dragan Blatnjak's unfortunate 91-minute injury, France had a lucky break and following a corner in minute 94, they found the deserved go-ahead goal with an own goal from the goalkeeper Hasagic. Important Stats Possession % = 43-57 Passes Completed % = 75-85 Shots = 8-22 Clear Cut Chances = 0-1 Long Shots = 4-11 Individual Performances Frenchmen Hugo Lloris was the man of the match, making at least 3 stops that insured the game didn't go to Bosnia and Herzegovina. Senijad Ibricic was the best player for Bosnia and Herzegovina, he scored a very nice goal, and helped his team with his passing. When Dario Dajmanovic entered to have better marking in the middle, he took the job of being the playmaker, which he did well enough. He had a 7.3 rating. Miralem Pjanic was, once again, one of the best performers in the game. His passing truly helps the team go near to the goal, and he understands the role Mikulic has given him very well. As an inside forward he looks to support the forwards in front of him with through balls and also take advantage and shot from outside, when given the oportunity. His rating was 7.0